


Cheeseburger

by Rozel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozel/pseuds/Rozel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meat - or not to meat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written on the spur of the moment and made me laugh. Enjoy!

Usual Disclaimer

I don’t own the characters of Bodie and Doyle, or any others from the TV series. They belong to Mark One Productions and Brian Clemens.  
I borrow them to write fiction for my own (and hopefully your) pleasure, with no financial gain to myself or anyone else.

CHEESEBURGER

“What is it?” asked Doyle plaintively.

Bodie waved an arm towards the menu board.

“It’s a Cheeseburger.”

Doyle lifted the corner of the bun and poked the offending meat patty. 

“I’m not eating that,” he said flatly. “It’s grey! Meat isn’t grey.”

Bodie chewed on his meal, his eyes twinkling at Doyle’s distaste.

“C’mon Doyle, a body needs more than salad, and for 25p it’s a bargain.

Doyle continued to examine the food suspiciously.

Bodie sighed and spoke.

“Just eat it Doyle. It’ll put hairs on your chest . . .”

Doyle muttered.

“I have quite enough of those already.”


End file.
